


Fevered

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Julian takes all the dicks, M/M, so many dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Julian accidentally mixes painkillers with wine. It leads to some VERY interesting dreams.





	Fevered

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT DRINK ALCOHOL AND TAKE PAINKILLERS, IT WILL PROLLY LEAD TO BAD THINGS AND NOT SEXY SEX DREAMS

Julian never really understood why Logan hated taking his pills so much.

Then Hell Night happens, and he’s hit with a whole host of medical issues he’s struggling to get over. His bones have mostly healed, and the psychiatrists have given him ways of dealing with the PTSD and anxiety he’s recently developed. But some days, his body just _aches_ , every part of it. They give him pills for that, strong painkillers that are supposed to help him sleep. But they make his head fuzzy, make him feel like he’s swimming through jello.

He doesn’t like it, _hates_ feeling like he can’t control himself. Things are awful enough — his inability to do basic tasks, to _walk_ for more than a few feet without getting tired are already gnawing at him, making him absolutely miserable. The pills just make things worse.

He tries to avoid taking them. He really does.

But the pain is too much, today. No matter which way he sits, which way he lies, everything _hurts_. He stares at the bottle. Has an idea.

It takes him longer than it should to get downstairs. He’s trying to be quiet, to avoid waking his mother. But every step sends a shooting pain up his legs, and he has to sit down halfway through to catch his breath.

He finally manages to make it to the kitchen. He breaks into his mother’s wine storage, hunts for the bottle with the highest alcohol content. Downs half of it, hoping the alcohol will dull his senses enough to help him sleep. He drags himself back to bed, pulls the blankets up to his chin and prays that he’ll stop hurting.

He’s still tossing and turning, hours later. His ribs are pressing against his skin, his limbs feel too heavy for his body. He sighs, digs through the drawer of his nightstand and finds the painkillers.

He chokes them down, tries to make himself comfortable. Before too long, the strange fuzziness is sinking in, and his eyes flutter shut.

 

 

“Julian,” he hears a soft voice breaking through his haze. There’s a soft laugh, large hands sliding up his sides, “Jules. Open your eyes, Jules.”

He does, whimpering softly. He doesn’t hurt anymore, pained sensation overtaken by the feeling of long fingers stroking his skin.

“Jules,” the voice says again, “You’re still with me, aren’t you?”

His head lolls to the side. Logan’s smiling down at him, those beautiful green eyes sparkling his way.

“…Lo?”

“Sh,” a finger presses against his lips, “No talking. We just wanna make you feel good.”

“…we…?”

Something forces him up, pushes him until he’s kneeling atop the mattress. A second pair of hands wraps around his waist, and lips press against his neck.

“We,” says another, lightly accented voice, “You’ve had such a hard time. Let us take care of you.”

Justin wraps his hand around Julian’s jaw, tilts his head back until their lips meet in a kiss. He hears Logan chuckle, feels those large hands squeeze at his hips, slide backwards to graze over his ass.

“You said you wouldn’t get possessive, Wright.”

Julian opens his eyes, looks over to see Charlie hovering just over Logan’s shoulder.

“You said you’d _share_ ,” the Windsor prefect continues, and reaches out to run a hand down Julian’s chest, “He’s so _pretty_ , isn’t he?”

“The prettiest,” a fourth voice chimes in, “I saw him first, you know.”

Cameron Pike tugs on his arm, and Julian tilts sideways into his chest, moans when the older man leans down and nips at his neck.

“Doesn’t mean you get dibs,” Clark says, suddenly appearing on Julian’s other side, “You can’t kiss him once and hold onto him forever, you know.”

Someone growls, a possessive noise low in his throat. Julian can’t be bothered to care, though, not when Clark’s pulling him in for a kiss and Cameron’s sliding a hand down to wrap around his cock, when Justin’s hands are squeezing at his ass and Charlie’s sucking a hickey into his neck.

“Uh oh,” a new voice says, tone tinged with amusement, “Looks like blondie’s getting jealous.”

Julian cracks his eyes open, stares as Sebastian crawls over the bed towards him, reaches out to brush his hair from his eyes.

“Not _jealous_ ,” Logan sneers, “He likes _me_ best, you know.”

 _Derek’s_ next, for some reason, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and shoving at Logan’s arm.

“And you appreciated it so much, didn’t you?”

He reaches for Julian’s face, leans down and looks at him, a bit curiously.

“I did always say if I had to pick a guy…”

Julian arches forward, tries to pull Derek into a kiss.

“We’re not late to the party, are we?”

“You said you wouldn’t start without us.”

The Brightmans bounce onto the bed. Julian wonders, idly, how all these people _fit_ , how they all seem to have hands on his body without any kind of awkwardness. But then Evan — or Ethan, maybe? — is pulling him into a kiss, slipping a tongue between his lips.

Julian moans. More hands than he can count are drifting up and down his body. There are fingers wrapped around his cock, fingers slipping between his cheeks to prod at his hole, two mouths on his neck, lips pressed to his.

“So beautiful,” someone breathes.

“ _Pretty_ ,” says someone else.

“How much do you think he can take?” One of the twins asks, smirking.

“Isn’t that the point?” Cameron presses against him, holds up a bottle of lube, “To see how good he can be?”

Derek laughs, wraps an arm around Julian’s torso to hold him in place.

“Well?” Logan leans forward, breath ghosting across Julian’s skin, “You gonna show us how good you are, Jules?”

“Let them see you, kitten,” Sebastian chimes in, kissing down Julian’s chest, “Let them _hear you_.”

Justin and Charlie reach for him together, pull him down until his face is hovering at waist-level. One of them moves forward, and Julian parts his lips, lets them slide inside.

He moans, hollows his cheeks against the cock in his mouth. A hand tangles in his hair, forces him to slide forward.

Someone else is sliding a finger into him, and Julian rolls his hips against the feeling. There’s a faint spattering of laughter above him, more hands prodding at his ass and stroking his skin. He feels another finger slip between his cheeks, whines low in his throat as the fingers curl inside him.

“Don’t hog him, Chaz,” Justin murmurs, and the cock slips from his mouth.

Julian mouths at the air for a moment, missing the full feeling. Another cock brushes against his lips, and he laps at it, tongue running over it before swallowing it whole. He lets the boys in front of him control his movements, follows the hand in his hair as it pushes and pulls him.

There are more fingers inside him, now, and Julian’s realizing that they _can’t_ all belong to one person. He can hear voices behind him, hears Derek and Logan arguing, Clark and Cameron talking logistics. The Brightmans making wild suggestions, Sebastian talking about how _hot_ he looks.

He isn’t sure who wins the argument.

All he knows is that someone behind him is gripping his hips, holding him still and sliding inside. He expects it to hurt, a little, but it’s just _good_ , so good and he whimpers, lets the cock in his mouth slip out so he can _breathe_.

“Fuck,” he gasps, “Fuck I need more. _More_.”

“Sure you can take it, baby?” Cameron presses a kiss to his shoulder, “We wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Julian breathes. He recognizes Logan’s laughter over him.

“Can I?” Derek asks, and someone must agree. There’s a second cock slipping against him, sliding inside more easily than he thought possible.

Justin and Charlie are soon replaced by the twins, two identical dicks brushing against his lips.

“Such a pretty mouth…”

“…think he’s as good as he looks?”

Julian’s nearly out of his mind with pleasure, can barely tell which direction is up. Still, though, he’s overcome with an urge to prove himself, wants to show them exactly what he can do.

He opens his mouth, eagerly takes in Ethan’s — Evan’s? — cock, sucking eagerly. The boy above me moans, tilts back against his brother’s chest.

“He _is_ good,” he says, fingernails grazing over the skin of Julian’s neck, “Ev, you have to try.”

A second cock prods at his lips, somehow forcing it’s way into Julian’s mouth.

It should be impossible, should cut off his air flow. Somehow, it doesn’t. He feels pleasantly full, two cocks in his mouth, two in his ass. There are more hands on his body, someone pumping at his dick, someone else cupping his balls. Every so often, someone will pull out of his mouth, out of his ass, only to be replaced by someone new.

He’s going _insane_ , he’s pretty sure. The room is so hot, and the hands on him know exactly where to stroke, where to pinch and twist; know exactly how to make him feel _good._ He can still hear them talking, the soft voices commenting on him.

“So _tight_ , fuck you gotta try this.”

“Perfect, he’s so _beautiful_.”

“Look how he takes it, he’s so _good_.”

Julian’s losing track of who’s who.

He just knows that it’s _good_ , whatever this is. Loves the feeling of someone fucking into him, the taste on his tongue. Loves the hands stroking over him, the fingers sliding over his skin. Loves the lips on his neck, the teeth grazing against him. His head is swimming with the feeling, the overstimulation of everyone touching him at once.

“ _More_ ,” he begs, without knowing who he’s talking to, “I need more. Please.”

They seem to know exactly what he needs. Someone new slides inside him, someone big and thick filling him up until he can’t take anymore. There are hands pushing him up, manipulating his body until he’s pressed up against the person inside him. Strong arms wind around his waist, and someone else presses against his chest, kisses him so fiercely he wants to _cry_.

“Come for us, Julian,” someone breathes into his ear.

“We want to see you,” someone else murmurs.

“Come on, Jules…”

“So _pretty…_ ”

“Let us hear…”

Julian’s brain whites out as he comes. He’s sure he yells something, hopes it isn’t someone’s name, that he hasn’t offended anyone else in this strange group as he falls over the edge. He’s panting, after, sweaty and delirious, his whole body trembling.

The hands don’t leave him.

Someone’s slowly stroking up his ribs, someone else kissing a line up his abs. There’s a hand in his hair, gently petting. Hands sliding up his legs, massaging the muscles in his calves, his thighs. Lips pressed to his throat, to his chest. Someone’s holding his hand, kissing his knuckles.

“Sleep now, kitten.”

“Relax, Cheshire.”

“We’ve got you, J.”

“Jules…”

Julian can feel himself falling back into the haze, feels the fuzziness creeping back into his brain. There’s a moment of fear, suddenly, worry that he’ll wake up alone, that nobody will stay until he wakes again.

“Don’t leave me,” he begs, desperately, “Stay. Please. Don’t wanna be alone.”

Someone smiles above him, leans down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Sleep…”

He sleeps.

 

 

 

For hours, he sleeps.

The dull ache in his bones eventually sets in anew, and he groans quietly, tries to ignore the pain for just a few more glorious moments of rest. Eventually, he’s forced to confront the reality of his life, has to admit that this whole thing was just a strange, wonderful dream.

He opens his eyes.

“Hey,” a voice above him says, softly, “You’re awake.”

Julian blinks sleepily, head falling to the side to look at the figure sitting at his bedside. He’s smiling down at him, face soft as he leans down to take Julian’s hand.

“…hi.”


End file.
